


Your Playlist

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you do a really fluffy Benny/reader where the reader kinda deals with being sad so Benny tries to make them feel better by playing all their favorite songs and it ends with really passionate sex. Thank you ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Playlist

Warnings: Sad reader, smut

Fic:

“You’re still here?” Benny asks as he comes to the front room of the restaurant, “I thought you’d left already Darlin’.”

“I decided to stay and help,” you tell your boss as you continue wiping down tables, “I thought you might like me to stick around for a little while and clean up.” If you were being honest, you just weren’t ready to go home; you didn’t want to be alone all night if you didn’t have to be.

“You don’t have to do that,” Benny tells you.

“I want to,” you say, “If I go home I’ll just be sitting around doing nothing. I feel useful here.”

“Is something’ wrong?” Benny asks. You can feel him watching you as you move to clean the next table.

“No,” you lie, “I’m fine, really, I just want to help.”

“Y/N,” Benny says gently as he catches your wrist, “If you don’t wanna tell me what’s wrong, you don’t have to, but you also don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m fine,” you tell him as you pull your hand away to straighten the sugar packets.

“Well, if you wanna talk, I’ll be right here,” Benny tells you. He moves behind the counter and takes off his apron, hanging it on the peg by the kitchen door. He grabs a rag and begins cleaning the counter near the register. That was one of the things you loved about Benny. He wasn’t one of those bosses who sat behind a desk and gave instructions without caring. Benny was involved in every part of his restaurant from cooking to serving to cleaning.

Silence thickens in the room until it’s suffocating. All of the sudden, Benny puts on some music and it’s one of your favorite songs. You can’t help the small smile that crosses your lips. You tap your toe to the beat and continue cleaning. The two of you work to clean the restaurant as you listen to song after song. After about the fourth or fifth song, you begin to get suspicious.

“Why are you playing these?” you question.

“Somethin’ wrong with ‘em?” Benny asks. He stops sweeping the floor and rests his arm on top of the handle of his broom.

“No, just wondering why you’re playing all of my favorite songs,” you say, curious.

“It’s your playlist Sweetheart,” Benny explains, “It’s all the songs I know you like.”

“How did you even know I like them?” you question.

“I pay attention,” Benny says with a shrug, “It’s not hard to see the way you act when you hear ‘em. The smile on your face, the way you tap your toe, the little dances you do when you think no one’s watchin’.” Benny rests his chin on his hand as he watches you shift from foot to foot.

“Do you do this for all your employees?” you laugh nervously.

“Only my favorites,” Benny says calmly. You feel your heart skip a beat. You’d always had a crush on your boss, but surely he was only messing with you.

“Benny,” you say, pushing your hair behind your ear.

“Sorry, I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Benny says, “I’m a fool. You should go home.” Benny leans the broom against the nearest table and moves towards the counter.

“Benny wait,” you say, rushing to where he stands. You place a hand against his chest and Benny takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes. “You’re not a fool,” you tell him, “I’m just confused is all. Why would you do this for me?”

“I like you,” Benny says, “And I thought maybe it was something I could do to make you happy. Now I see it was a mistake. I’m such an idiot, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you’re not an idiot,” you say, “I just, I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me before. Thank you.”

“Really?” Benny asks, “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“No,” you whisper as the next song starts up. It’s a slower one, easy to dance to. You slide your arms around Benny’s neck and begin swaying your hips. Benny takes the hint and places his hands on your hips as he begins swaying along with you.

His arms slide around your waist as the two of you ease into the dance, pulling you closer to him. “I just wanna make you happy,” Benny whispers as he rests his cheek on the top of your head.

“Why?” you ask as you rest your head against his chest.

“Like I said, I like you,” Benny states, “Besides you deserve to be happy.” You can’t help the smile that spreads across your lips.

“Thank you,” you whisper as the song comes to an end. You take a step back, but Benny keeps his hands on your waist. “We should get back to work,” you say.

“It can wait,” Benny says, “This can’t.” One of his hands moves up to caress your cheek. “It don’t just like you Y/N, I have feelings for you and I need to know if you feel the same,” he says.

“Benny, you’re my boss,” you begin.

“So the answer’s no,” Benny surmises.

“I didn’t say that,” you tell him. You reach up and caress his cheek, bringing his gaze to yours. “I like you too, but do you really want to get involved with an employee?” you ask.

“If that employee is you,” Benny says with a soft chuckle. You smile at his answer. “May I kiss you?” Benny asks.

Your breath hitches and you swallow thickly as you nod your head, not trusting yourself to speak. Benny runs his thumb along your cheek and brings his lips to yours. His stubble scratches lightly at your skin as his lips move gently against yours. Benny’s tongue slides against your bottom lip asking for permission, which you easily grant allowing his to slide his tongue against yours and along your teeth.

You moan and melt into the kiss, your knees becoming weak. Benny catches you and holds you steady before he lifts you up and places you on the nearest table. Salt and pepper spills across the table and sugar packets fall from their container as it’s knocked over.

“Hey, I just cleaned that,” you complain.

“I’ll clean it later Sweetheart,” Benny says. He kisses along your jaw and down your neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot behind your ear. His hand slips into your hair and holds you still as his lips move against your skin.

“Oh,” you gasp as he sucks your pulse point gently. You run your hands down his chest and feel the hard muscles beneath his white shirt. Your fingers reach the hem of his shirt and you tug at the fabric. You can feel Benny smile against your skin before he pulls away.

Benny reaches behind him and pulls his shirt over his head, his arms getting trapped in the long sleeved shirt. You giggle as he struggles to pull his arms from the sleeves. “You laughin’ at me Sweetheart?” Benny asks as he tosses the offensive material to the floor, “I’ll give you somethin’ to laugh about.”

You squeal as Benny pulls your legs around his waist and wraps his arms around you, lifting you from the table and carrying towards the back of the restaurant. The music fades into the background, but never fully disappears. You nuzzle your face into the crook of Benny’s neck, leaving kisses against his skin. The old wooden floor creaks as he carries you to a room you’d never seen before.

Benny flips on the light and you look around, taking in the sight of his room. Books are scattered here and there, a hat tossed carelessly on the desk. Benny carries you to the bed and kneels on the unmade sheets, laying you back against them.

“Sorry Darlin’, I know it’s a mess,” Benny mumbles against your lips.

“I don’t mind,” you tell him, your hands roaming the expanse of his back. Benny groans as you card your fingers through his short hair. His fingers make their way to the top button of your shirt and he opens it deftly. His lips make their way down your neck and along your collarbone, exploring each inch of newly exposed skin as he undoes button after button.

His hands slide along your sides as he kisses his way back up your body. He kneels and pulls you up so that he can pull your shirt from your body. Benny’s hands slide around to your back and unhook your bra. His fingertips skim along your skin as he pulls your bra straps down your arms. He tosses the material away and he presses you back against the sheets. One of his hands moves up to cup your breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh. Your nipple grows hard beneath his touch and he rolls the hardened bud between his thumb and index finger.

“Benny,” you moan softly, dragging your nails along his scalp.

“Not laughing anymore are you Darlin’?” Benny chuckles. You moan as Benny leans in and sucks your neglected nipple between his lips. Your back arches off the bed and you can feel Benny smile against your skin. His tongue flicks your nipple before he draws it out between his teeth. Benny’s eyes catch yours before he switches to your other nipple, treating it as he had the first. His hand comes up to take care of your now neglected breast, making you moan and writhe.

He hovers above you for a moment and you take the opportunity to wrap a leg around his waist and use the leverage to flip him onto his back. You straddle his lap and lean down over him. Your lips meet in a passionate kiss before you pepper his chest and shoulders with kisses. You drag your hands down his chest and abdomen, feeling the hard muscles beneath his smooth skin.

“Y/N,” Benny whispers as you tug his nipple between your teeth. You kiss lower and lower on his body and you would’ve kept going lower, but Benny pulls you back up and flips you over.

“You first,” Benny says, kissing his way down your abdomen.

“Such a gentleman,” you giggle, making him smile against your skin. He reaches the waistband of your pants and unbuttons them. He pulls the zipper down before hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants. You lift your hips as he pulls them down, helping him to remove the material. Benny pulls off your shoes and socks before pulling your pants from your legs.

Benny kisses up one thigh and then the other as he pushes your legs apart and settles between them. His mouth hovers just centimeters from your sex, his hot breaths warming your damp panties. Benny’s eyes stay locked on yours as he leans down and kisses your clit through the material. The warmth of his mouth and the scratching of his beard on your thighs makes you buck your hips.

“Bet you taste delicious,” Benny muses, “May I?”

“Yes, please,” you moan. Benny smirks as he pushes your panties to the side, the cool air in the room hitting your core. Benny leans in and presses the flat of his tongue against your folds, leaving a long, broad stripe along them.

“Mmm,” Benny hums, “Just as I thought.” He leans in and kisses your clit, sucking it between his lips. One of his hands splays across your abdomen, holding you still as he licks and sucks, kisses and nips at your skin.

“Oh Benny,” you moan. Benny teases you, parting your folds with the tip of his tongue. He rocks his hips down against the bed and you can tell he’s seeking friction for himself. “Benny please,” you whisper, “I need you.” Benny moans against your skin, sending vibrations straight to your core.

He sits up, quickly pulling your panties down your legs. In a rush, he stands from the bed and kicks off his shoes. Benny toes off his socks as he works at the button of his jeans; his arousal is evident through his pants. He pushes his pants down and his hard cock springs free. You reach out for him as he crawls onto the bed.

In one swift movement, you flip him over onto his back again and straddle his lap. You rock your hips down against him, his hard cock sliding easily through your damp folds, slicking him in your juices. “Y/N,” Benny whispers as his eyes roam your body.

His hands find your hips and he lifts them, positioning your entrance over his cock. You place your hands on his chest for support and allow him to guide your hips down. “Oh Benny,” you moan as he fills you inch by inch. Your fingers dig lightly into his chest as you adjust to his size.

“You feel so good Darlin’,” Benny groans as you take him in completely. One of his hands moves up to cup your breast while the other slides around to the small of your back. You lift your hips and sink back down onto him before swiveling your hips.

“Benny,” you moan as you rock your hips against him. You grind and lift your hips before slowly sinking back down onto him. Benny watches the way your body moves above him, his hands caressing your skin.

Suddenly, he sits up and wraps his arms around you, quickly moving you onto your back. He pulls one of your legs around his waist and thrusts slow and deep. You moan as he sets an agonizingly slow pace, his lips meeting your neck. His free hand wraps into your hair and his teeth graze the skin of your neck.

“Y/N,” Benny groans against your neck. His body slides against yours, building the pressure in your stomach. He holds you tightly to him, sucking your skin lightly between his teeth.

“Mmm, Benny,” you moan as your walls grow tight around him. He groans against your neck as he struggles to keep his thrusts even. You can tell he’s fighting to control himself. Benny’s hand grows tight around your leg, pulling it higher around his waist to give him a better angle to thrust at. “Oh,” you gasp as his length drags constantly against your g-spot as he pulls back and thrusts back in.

Benny’s thrusts become slightly more erratic and his hand slides from your leg, his fingers finding your clit. “Oh, yes,” you groan as his fingers circle your clit. The touch starts slow and gentle but quickly becomes rapid and hard. Benny’s cock throbs inside you and your walls begin to flutter around him.

You thread your fingers through Benny’s hair and pull his lips to yours. He kisses you sloppily as he meets his end. Benny grunts as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. His orgasm sparks your own and your back arches as your walls clamp down hard around him. Your orgasm prolongs his and vice versa. Benny’s tongue slips into your mouth, deepening the kiss as you each come down from your highs.

You groan as he pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty. Benny rolls to your side and pulls you with him, never breaking the kiss. He draws your leg over his and draws you close to him.

“Thank you Benny,” you mumble against his lips.

“There’s nothin’ to thank me for Darlin’,” Benny says, brushing your hair behind your ear. You smile at him before you move to get out of bed. “Where are you going?” Benny asks, catching your wrist.

“I should go,” you say quietly, not wanting to overstay your welcome.

“Do you have to?” Benny questions, “You can stay if you want. I’d like for you to stay.” Benny reaches up to caress your cheek. Looking down at him, you decide there’s nothing you’d want more. You let him guide you back to his side and he wraps his arms around you. He pulls the sheets up around you and you snuggle in closer to him. “I’m here for you,” Benny whispers, “You can always talk to me if you want to.” You nod, telling him you know.

Falling asleep in his arms was easy. You can feel yourself drifting off as Benny’s playlist continues in the background, his hand carding through your hair. Your eyes flutter shut and you give in to the sleep that Benny is lulling you to. The last thing you feel before falling asleep is Benny placing a kiss to your temple and you swear you could hear him whisper, “I love you Y/N.”


End file.
